Lo que siente una bruja
by Caliope Black
Summary: Hermione, Ginny y Luna son tres brujas muy diferentes, pero las tres tienen sentimientos, cada una a su manera. ¿Qué es lo que siente una bruja? Se sitúa en diferentes momentos de los libros de Harry Potter [No hay spoilers de DH]
1. Hermione

_Hermione_

Salió corriendo del aula, intentando contener las lágrimas inútilmente. ¿Cómo Hermione Granger, la más inteligente de su curso; podía ser a la vez tan tonta, tan ingenua¿Cómo se le había podido pasar por la cabeza que él sentía algo por ella, que podía haber algo entre los dos? Menuda estupidez. Él sólo la veía como una amiga, o ni siquiera eso, porque últimamente parecía odiarla por alguna razón que ella desconocía.

Entró de nuevo a la sala común de Gryffindor e intentó llegar a la habitación de las chicas pasando lo más desapercibida posible. Oyó a Ginny gritar su nombre, pero hizo caso omiso y entró en la habitación de las chicas de sexto curso.

Se tumbó en la cama y repasó mentalmente lo que acababa de ver: Ron y Lavender, en un sillón de la sala común, juntos. Por un momento pensó que Lavender le había dado un abrazo demasiado efusivo y que el pelirrojo estaría intentando zafarse. ¡Qué ingenua! La realidad era bastante más dura. Ron debía de estar contándole algo muy gracioso a Lavender, porque la chica no paraba de reírse. Entonces, los dos se quedaron callados y mirándose, Ron se acercó más a ella y le plantó un apasionado beso.

Todas las ilusiones y esperanzas que Hermione había tenido se desvanecieron en el momento en que vio a Ron Weasley besando a Lavender Brown. ¡Por Dios¿Desde cuando le gustaba Lavender Brown¡Si nunca le había prestado la más mínima atención! Siempre se había reído de ella y Parvati en Adivinación, nunca había tenido una relación con ella más allá de compañeros de curso… Entonces¿por qué?

Más lágrimas cayeron por la cara de Hermione. Definitivamente, el hechizo de los pájaros que había lanzado contra Ron no le había consolado nada, tal y como ella pretendía. Había sido tan tonta… Todas aquellas veces que Ron se mostraba celoso, que parecía que la veía de forma diferente. Quizás lo había malinterpretado. Se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones sin razón. ¿Qué razones le había dado Ron para hacerle creer que sentía algo por ella¿Enfadarse porque había ido al Baile de Navidad con Viktor Krum? Eso era debido a su competitividad, no porque de verdad le molestase que ella tuviera una relación con alguien.

De hecho, Viktor Krum fue la única persona que se había fijado en ella. Para los demás era la chica más lista de la clase, cosa de la estaba orgullosa; pero no le gustaba que vieran solo esa faceta suya. Los chicos no la miraban como a las demás. Si ellos no lo hacían¿por qué se le había metido en la cabeza que Ron sí? Al fin y al cabo, Ronald Weasley era un chico muy común. ¡Por Merlín¿Por qué se engañaba a sí misma? Ronald Weasley no era un chico común para ella. Era un chico muy divertido, sarcástico, leal, con esa cabezonería que le sacaba de quicio pero sin la cual no sería él mismo. Siempre relajaba las situaciones de tensión con sus comentarios. Con él se sentía protegida. Por no hablar de esas pequitas que le hacían cara de niño bueno…

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la mente. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Era muy buena dando consejos, pero a ella no le funcionaban. ¡Estúpido Ronald Weasley¡Y más estúpida ella por enamorarse de él! Pero no podía permitirse pensar en tonterías. Porque esto eran tonterías, en verdad, comparadas con todo lo que estaba por venir. Ahora tenía que olvidarse de Ron y centrarse en los estudios y en ayudar a Harry. Eso era lo importante. Tenía que olvidarse de él.

¡Pero no podía! No sabía por qué, pero por alguna extraña razón algo en su corazón le decía que no debía olvidarse de él, que realmente había algo entre los dos que no se podía ir así como así. Entonces¿qué es lo que debía hacer? No pensaba hablar con él. Tenía dignidad. Pensó en hablar con Harry, pero no quería molestarle con sus problemas; bastante tenía él ya.

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y se quedó en frente de la puerta, pensativa. A ver¿qué era lo que más podría molestar a Ron en estos momentos? Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la Sala Común. Piensa, Hermione, piensa. Conoces bien a Ron. ¿Cúal es su punto débil?

En ese momento Hermione chocó con alguien. Se disponía a gritar a la persona que le había interrumpido en sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Vaya, McLaggen…

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Me apetecía escribir una serie de drabbles sobre los sentimientos de Hermione, Luna y Ginny. Igual me da por hacer uno sobre los chicos también, ya veremos. ¡Reviews, por favor! 


	2. Ginny

_Ginny_

- ¿¿Con Viktor Krum??

Una chica de pelo castaño y enmarañado asintió sonriendo, con una sonrisa muy diferente a la que tenía hacía unas semanas.

- ¡Eso es fantástico, Hermione! –exclamó la chica pelirroja, que se encontraba sentada frente a ella en la sala común. –Yo también voy a ir al baile.

- ¿En serio¿Con quién? –preguntó Hermione, muy contenta por su amiga.

- Pues… con Neville Longbottom. Sé que te lo pidió a ti primero, pero claro, si no es con él no podría ir al baile aún, porque soy de tercero. Y, bueno, nadie más me lo iba a pedir, así que… –titubeó Ginny, bajando su tono de voz.

Hermione la miró con tristeza.

- Mira, Neville me lo pidió a mi primero en forma de agradecimiento por ayudarle en clase. Si te lo ha pedido a ti es porque cree que lo pasará bien contigo, no porque seas un segundo plato, Ginny, así que ni se te ocurra sentirte así.

- Ya, pero… –dijo Ginny alicaída – ¿Sabes… si Harry tiene pareja? –preguntó tímidamente.

- No lo sé –dijo Hermione –Si te digo la verdad, no lo creo. Harry y tu hermano no son muy espabilados en ese sentido.

Las dos chicas rieron. Hermione volvió a hablar.

- Ginny, no quiero que pierdas la esperanza, pero deberías olvidarte un poco de Harry. Cada vez que él está delante no abres el pico, y a medida que te conozco veo que eres todo lo contrario a lo que pareces ser cuando está Harry.

Ginny se sonrojó.

- Ya lo sé, Hermione, pero no es fácil –dijo la pelirroja mirando al suelo –No sé qué me pasa, no sé que hacer…

- Lo primero que puedes hacer –le dijo Hermione –es ser tú misma. Además¡Hogwarts está lleno de chicos¿Por qué te fijas solo en Harry? Mira, ve al baile, diviértete, baila con Neville, conoce a otros chicos… Relájate cuando estés delante de Harry, y así podrá saber cómo eres realmente. Bueno, Ginny, me tengo que ir. ¿Me harás caso?

Ginny asintió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la sala común. La pelirroja se sentó en un sillón al lado de la chimenea. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que le había dicho su amiga. Desde que conoció a Harry había dejado de ser ella misma para convertirse en una niña tímida y callada. ¡Pero es que ella no era así!

Su primer año en Hogwarts fue horrible. Se encontraba sola, sus hermanos le gastaban bromas, y para Harry era invisible. Después encontró a alguien que la entendía y resultó ser Lord Voldemort que quería utilizarla para matar a Harry. El segundo año fue algo mejor, aunque allí estaban los dementores para hacerle recordar sus peores momentos. Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban metidos en algún asunto en el que ella no participaría. Como siempre. Por lo menos había hecho bastantes amigos.

Y ahora, en tercer año, se sentía muy integrada entre sus compañeros, se llevaba muy bien con la gente… pero seguía siendo invisible para Harry. El resto de los chicos tampoco es que le hiciera mucho caso, pero ellos le daban igual. Quien le importaba era Harry, y lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Muchas veces se imaginaba a ella misma hablando con Harry, diciéndole que no se preocupase, que ella estaría allí apoyándole. Pero cada vez que lo veía solo era capaz de murmurar un tímido "hola".

Se sorprendió mucho cuando, ese día por la mañana, Neville Longbottom se acercó a ella y le pidió ir al baile. Se quedó anonadada, ya que ni siquiera se esperaba que algún chico reparase en su existencia. Y aunque Hermione le había contado la noche anterior que Neville se lo había pedido, Ginny aceptó. Al principio estaba muy emocionada, pero después comenzó a sentirse más y más triste.

Siempre tenía la sensación de que llevaba una máscara puesta, y esa máscara se hacía más pesada cada vez que aparecía Harry. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser ella misma? Sabía que era inteligente, divertida, astuta (es lo que tenía pasar tanto tiempo con Fred y George), valiente… ¿Por qué no era capaz de mostrárselo a los demás, de mostrárselo a Harry¿Por qué se tenía que esconder?

Pero esto no podía seguir así. Le iba a costar, no lo iba a lograr de un día para otro. Lo más seguro es que en cuanto volviese a ver a Harry se quedase muda y todos sus esfuerzos fuesen en vano, pero lo conseguiría. Ginevra Molly Weasley iba a ser ella misma, así que ya se podían preparar todos.

* * *

Siento la tardanza Bueno, esta es mi forma de ver como Ginny pega ese cambio tan grande del 4º al 5º libro. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Mandad reviews por fiiii! 


End file.
